Forgiving Wrong Doings
by xXpikoLoverXx
Summary: It's that time of year again. The time of year where a certain British man drowns all of his sorrows in alcohol. What happens when he gets an unexpected call and visit from the last person he wants to see? - Fluff USUK - ONE SHOT


**I hope this posts in time! Anyway, enjoy this fanfiction my friend requested for her birthday! (It was on the 30th.)**

* * *

It was that time of year again. The time of year where it brought great happiness on a few and great sorrow on one.

Unfortunately, the sorrow that comes with this day causes this one person to fall in deep despair. He even gets sick some years. This was truly a holiday that he hated and despised: The Fourth of July.

Everyone knew why the British man hated the holiday. That was the day he lost his beloved brother to an awful war all those years ago. No one wanted to disturb his grief and depression on this certain day, so the Englishman was usually never visited on this day. He was usually left alone to take care of his grief and sorrow.

The man goes by Arthur Kirkland. So elegant and refined. One would think that the gentleman had not a care in the world and wouldn't have to suffer this great sorrow even once. Then again, like the age old saying goes, do not judge a book by its cover.

It was currently the evening on the fourth of July. Arthur had just gotten out of bed. His routine went as it always did year after year. After his warm shower, the British man walked to his study. The Briton knew what he was going to do, he just wanted to get his mind off of things.

Grabbing the alcohol from his cabinet, he sat at his desk. All the memories have been crushing his frail heart all day. The happiness that once came had vanished on this day all those years ago.

Arthur felt truly alone.

No matter how many times he had tried to not be sad on this day, all of his attempts ended in a fail. Every single year, the pain washed over him and struck him like a bullet to the heart. It was just too great. The pain grief always came with the day.

After he had finished a bottle of the stored alcohol, he had received a phone call. Who dared to call or even talk to the British man on this wretched day?

After answering he answered with a simple and accented, "'Ello? Who is this and why did you call me?"

On the other end, he heard an obnoxious laughter. "Hey dude! I'm standing outside your door. I have been ringing the bell for what seems like hours, man! Are you deaf?"

Arthur froze. "What?" Is he being serious? The man that he hated on this day was right outside of his door? Carefully, the British man stood and made his way over to the door.

"You heard me, bro! Now please let me in! The rain is killer!"

Arthur hung up. He saw no point in answering if he was just going to see the person on the other line right outside of his door. Arthur straightened his tie and opened the door with a fierce glare.

"Hey, man! Thanks for finally opening the door! I was freezing my butt off out there!" Alfred laughed. That brought back memories. After Alfred walked in, he took off his shoes and set them down by the door. Arthur appreciated this. "Eww, you smell like alcohol. You've been drinking, haven't you?"

The Englishman didn't reply. It was obvious on what he had been doing beforehand. "Why are you here? You have a party to be at. If I remember correctly, it is your own bloody party, Alfred. You should leave." Arthur tried his best to get the American out.

"No way! I have to be here to make sure you don't hurt yourself! Besides, I already had my party. I had it early so I could be with you here." Alfred gave a signature smile. "I don't want you hurting yourself again all because of what I did. It hurts me to hear when that happens, Artie."

Arthur's eye twitched at the nickname. "If I promise that I won't hurt myself, will you go home."

"Nope!"

Well, there goes the easy way out. "Alright, you can stay. Just don't get in my way." Arthur sighed and started to walk back up to his office before he was rudely stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go up there. You're just going to kill your brain cells, Arthur. Please, just let me comfort you." Alfred spoke softly.

Comfort? Alfred wanted to comfort him. "I don't need your comfort. You're the one that caused all of this! I was taking great care of you, before you.. you.." He couldn't even finish the sentence. It all hurt so much. Why did Alfred have to gain his independence..?

"You do and we both know it." After this being said, Arthur felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him.

"What are you doing?" Arthur tried to snake his way out of the arms that held him once he felt tears prick up into his own eyes. "Please stop.." This wasn't helping..

Or was it?

"I'm never letting you go again, Artie. I learned my lesson. The last time I let you go, I harmed you. Please, forgive me, dude.. I'm trying to make it all better.." The taller man sounded desperate. Did he really want to help and try to make up for his mistake? Arthur couldn't bring himself to believe it, but it was happening..

"Are you telling me the truth, Alfred?" Arthur knew he was, but he wanted to double check.. This was all happening so fast. He finally decided to relax in the warm hug. Arthur hated to admit it, but it actually felt good to be held this close to someone who used to be so close to him. Even if they were close all of those years ago, that didn't mean they couldn't become close once more in the present.

"Of course I am. Like I said, I don't want to hurt you ever again.. It hurts me to see you like this.." Arthur felt Alfred's hug tighten as if to pull the smaller man closer. "Please forgive me.. I'm begging."

Arthur ignored his own tears and looked up at Alfred to see that the American was actually crying as well. This hurt his own heart in ways he never imagined.

"I forgive you." That's all Arthur had to say. It was all better. It was all uphill from here on out.

Alfred smiled and held Arthur closer. This was great! "Thank you so much, Artie! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Arthur actually cracked a smile himself. "You're welcome, git." This was the start of a newly replenished friendship and maybe even more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! This was very fun to write and I enjoyed if greatly! I am not giving up on "Constricted" and "The Lonely Queen"! Don't worry! **

**Until next story!~**


End file.
